The Clan
"The job of The Clan has always been to stop The Crumbs from falling into the wrong hands - first Bread Nelson, Nazi Mitch - now, it's you!" :::: - Captain Jumpa to John Bacchus, Bread's Crumbs 3: Scrub Slam The Clan was a group of treasure hunters formed by Captain Jumpa, whose mission was to retrieve and protect powerful and ancient artifacts, including The Crumbs. Jumpa led the group in many battles against their sworn enemy, the U.B.N.V.A., and its leader, Bread Nelson. When Jumpa experienced visions of a horrific future, Glen Tennis served as the team's acting captain before being killed by Biscuit Savage. John Bacchus assumed command of the team, but after Savage's defeat, went off on his own in search of The Crumbs. After going mad in his quest for The Crumbs, Bacchus returned and divided The Clan, influencing several members to join his brotherhood. Bacchus led his team on a quest to unleash the artifact's power, while The Clan sought to preserve the artifact. When Nazi Mitch claimed The Crumbs' power, Bacchus's brotherhood reunited with The Clan to destroy Mitch. With The Crumbs lost in the process, Jumpa ultimately disbanded The Clan. A year later, following Jumpa's demise, Bacchus reunited The Clan in a bid to remake The Crumbs and preserve its fading energies. The team was faced with a rogue ally, The Paleman, and The Crumbs' Creator. Both adversaries killed many members of The Clan - leaving Flynt and Kick as the survivors, as Bacchus died after remaking The Crumbs. To carry on the team's legacy, Flynt and Kick agreed to defend the artifact for years to come. History The Clan was created by Tom Boter, aka Captain Jumpa, Glen Tennis, The Paleman and Vin Diesel, dedicated to the retrieval of powerful and ancient artifacts in order to keep them from getting into the wrong hands. Bread's Crumbs Jumpa, Colonel Crunch and Glen Tennis called upon Bacchus, Vin and Flynt Coal to help them fight Bread Nelson. Nelson sought to steal The Crumbs - an ancient artifact containing immense power. However, everyone present at the battle was infected by a decoy artifact that drained them of their energy. After Jumpa destroyed it, The Clan was rejuvenated. Between Films Over the next year, members of The Clan went on various missions. John Bacchus and Sandy Sandler fight Nazi Mitch while on vacation in Portugal, and Captain Jumpa and Colonel Crunch save civilian Dennis Palmer from the alien Tea-Eee. Bread's Crumbs 2: Electric Boogaloo In the second film, Captain Jumpa is largely absent throughout and Glen Tennis is killed during an attack on the Clan by Biscuit Savage. Bacchus takes control of the group and they fight against their new adversary, up until Bacchus sets off on a solo mission to find The Crumbs. Between Films Over the next year, members of The Clan went on various missions. Vin and Lord Tyresius go four years into the future to fight Jumpa X. Upon returning to the present, they embark on more missions - including recruiting Kick into The Clan. Bacchus goes to Portugal to fight bounty hunter Bjorn Alvarez, who has a portal to the Conundrum Dimension. Captain Jumpa and Flynt go to Placeville, and ally with Justin Bartisto to destroy the J-1000. Bread's Crumbs 3: Scrub Slam In the third film, a rift forms in the Clan after a failed raid on the U.B.N.V.A. headquarters, as some feel Captain Jumpa's leadership skills have grown weak and even incompetent. The team is divided upon the return of Bacchus, who creates a separate faction, the Bacchus Brotherhood, with a new goal of claiming The Crumbs and unleashing its power. Jumpa, Vin and various other members of the Clan stay loyal to the original group, and oppose the Brotherhood for the sake of preserving the dangerous power of the artifact. At the end of the film, the Clan reunites after Nazi Mitch claims the artifact and its power, and together they succeed in defeating him. With The Crumbs seemingly gone, Jumpa declares that the Clan is disbanded, and its members go their separate ways. The Two Man Trio : The team does not appear in its entirety in the film; it is only mentioned. '' Following The Clan's dissolution, Flynt Coal and Vin Diesel formed a new team called the "Two Man Trio", which was made up of them and occasionally Kick. Later, Sandy Sandler tried convincing Bacchus to bring the team back together. After saving Flynt and Vin, Bacchus stated his intention to do so. Bread's Crumbs 4: Mass Consumption In the fourth film, John Bacchus brings The Clan back together in a bid to remake The Crumbs, as they've discovered that its powers are fading from existence. In the process, Rasputin becomes an official member of The Clan. Shortly before the team was reunited, Captain Jumpa was killed by an unknown assailant, though The Clan remained strong. Bacchus split the team up on various missions, with Flynt, Kick and Rasputin going to Chernobyl to claim a device, and Vin, Banny and Bjorn going to Portugal to investigate the demise of Corporal Crunch. Though Rasputin claimed the device, Bjorn betrayed The Clan, killing Banny before being stabbed by Vin. , Vin, Flynt, Bacchus, Rasputin, Tyresius, Sandy and Kick ]] The team learned from Biscuit Savage that the device they acquired is actually a weapon of mass destruction built by The Crumbs' Creator to destroy humanity. During this time, The Paleman returned to wreak havoc on his former allies. He killed Colonel Crunch and Biscuit Savage, and had Vin's son Quinn steal the device. After The Creator murdered Big Beard and Bacchus was knocked unconscious, the team split up to fulfill their mission of remaking The Crumbs. Lord Tyresius, Sandy and Reginald went to Kerr Park to find the Forbidden Sword, which could harness The Crumbs' power and put it in the new artifact. Creator attacked and killed Sandy and Reginald, with Tyresius teleporting the sword before being killed as well. Flynt, Vin and Rasputin went to Torture Wobbler Church, where they found a "new artifact" that could contain The Crumbs' power for years to come. However, Paleman killed Rasputin and took the artifact, while Quinn killed Vin. Tyresius had teleported the sword to Bacchus before his death; after Bacchus awoke, he reunited with Flynt and Kick, and together they planned to fight Paleman, Creator and Quinn. Bacchus and Flynt fought and destroyed Creator, while Kick berated Quinn and let him live with the fact that he murdered his father. Bacchus dueled with Paleman before being mortally wounded; as Paleman tried to finish him off, Flynt intervened and killed Paleman. Bacchus used the last of his strength to retrieve the artifact from Paleman, and using the Forbidden Sword, he remade The Crumbs. Having fulfilled his purpose, Bacchus dies by Flynt's side, and is mourned by him and Kick. Flynt is devastated by the loss of The Clan, but finds hope when Kick tells him to honor the team by defending The Crumbs. The two form a new alliance, and swear to safeguard the artifact together. Members Original Members (2014): * Captain Jumpa Founder | ''Deceased * Glen Tennis Founder | Deceased * John Bacchus Founder | Deceased * Vin Diesel Captain | Deceased * Colonel Crunch Captain | Deceased * Flynt Coal Captain | Alive * Corporal Crunch Member | Deceased New Members (as of 2015) * Sandy Sandler Member | Deceased * Mahatma Member | Presumed Deceased * Plot Device Member | Deceased * Reginald Member | Deceased * Lord Tyresius Member | Deceased New Members (as of 2016) *Kick Member | Alive *Rasputin Member | Deceased *Biscuit Savage Member | Deceased *Banny Passerini Member | Deceased Category:Organizations Category:Bread's Crumbs Category:2014 Storyline Category:2015 Storyline Category:2016 Storyline Category:2017 Storyline Category:Bread's Crumbs 2: Electric Boogaloo Category:Bread's Crumbs 3: Scrub Slam Category:Bread's Crumbs 4: Mass Consumption Category:2019 Storyline Category:Kaine West: No Salvation Category:Teams